Various embodiments relate to a digital photographing apparatus, a method of controlling a digital photographing apparatus, a computer readable recording medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer readable recording medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the image processing method.
In a moving image file, a plurality of frames are compressed and stored. In order to capture a moving image, frames are received and then a moving image file is generated from the frames. When a moving image is captured, an image of an object may be consecutively recorded and may be continually recorded for a predetermined period of time by only a single control input. In this regard, there is a need for a function of obtaining both a moving image and a still image of the same object.